We Are Victorious
by TheNewArtist
Summary: This is the lives of Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie's lives as adults. They'll be dealing with love, drama, and even pregnancy while also trying to balance their busy schedules. Pairing: Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Who else is bummed out about Victorious ending huh? I read Dan Schneider's (Who is the director of Victorious) blog. He's been tweeting about making a big Victorious finale! But he needs the networks permission. Head on over to for info on that. **

**I hope you like this story. Tell me what you think. Advice and Ideas would are welcome.**

Twenty eight year old Andre Harris slammed his fist on the door of his-I mean, door of _their _front door. He stomped over to his piano and mindlessly ran his fingers over the keys.

That's what he did to release any anger. But it wasn't really working this time.

He heard three knocks on the door. "Andre? Dude come on!"

"Go away!" Andre yelled.

"Let's talk this out!"

Andre stomped over to the door and threw it open, revealing his tired step-brother Beck Oliver. "Look I'm sorry."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Sorry. How many times have I heard that?"

Beck ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair. "I know I've said it countless times now. But I mean it."

Andre shook his head. "Well apology not accepted."

He walked down the small three step stairs to their couch where his guitar lay. Beck followed behind.

"You know I kinda felt like this too."

Andre froze.

Beck glared at him. "I nearly went nuts when I found out that _365 days_ was about Jade. Had we not been friends I would've killed you."

Andre glared back at him. "That was years ago. I only realised I just fell in love with Jade's voice and that Tori was the one I was properly in love with. And did I go around kissing Jade? Did I Beck?

Beck sighed. "I didn't mean to kiss Tori."

Andre took his laptop from the coffee table and opened it. Beck watched as

he quickly typed in a website.

"Look at this." Andre says hotly.

He turned the laptop around to show Beck. On it was a Youtube video called : **Victoria Vega Popstar Magazine Interview**

Andre pressed play.

"_I still keep in touch with my friends. I love them so much. Um, Andre...I don't know. I don't think I see myself ever dating him. He was my first friend at Hollywood Arts and we have a special brother-sister relationship. I don't want that to be ruined."_

Andre exited out of the site and turned off the laptop. "That was your fault."

Beck scoffed. "Man how is it my fault?"

"Because you kissed her!"

Beck once again ran his fingers through his hair. "Andre I know your still in love with her. But I just had to! The fans were there practically screaming at me to do it!"

"That's a stupid excuse." said Andre.

"It's true!" yelled Beck.

Andre narrowed his eyes at his step-brother. "You know what? I don't give a damn anymore! Go ahead and date Tori! Go on double dates with Cat and Robbie I don't care! I just wish my mom never married your dad."

And with that he grabbed his guitar and headed towards his bedroom.

Beck let out a groan and slumped on the couch. He took out his PearPhone and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped at one name.

_Jade West_

He wanted to press on that name and hear the voice of his ex high school girlfriend. He wanted to talk to her and tell her he missed her so much.

But he couldn't. He didn't even know if she had changed her number or not. He exited out of his contacts and logged onto TheSlap. He went onto Jade's profile and saw her last update was:

**On set of #TheSilverScissors can't wait for this movie to come out. All you fans of horror are going to love this! It's some scary chiz**

**Feeling: Buzzed**

Beck smiled at the tweet. Jade was still Jade. And he still loved her. Breaking up with her three days after graduation was the worst mistake of his life. But he had to fly to Canada to start shooting a small movie. After that his parents started getting him prepared for college and Beck knew there wouldn't be anytime for Jade.

She took it pretty well and said she had stuff to do to. The both promised to stay in contact with each other but they hadn't really.

Beck went over to her pictures and pressed on one in particular.

Jade was wearing a peachy coloured dress that hugged her body. She had her hands on her hips and had that sexy smirk she used to give him. Her blue eyes shone brightly and she had dyed her hair light brown and had curled it.

She never looked more amazing.

Other than her movie career she also focused on her music. Last month she was with Andre and they were working on a duet together. Beck had listened to it and it was top of the charts.

Beck wished he could tell her he still loved her. But he just couldn't find the courage.

As he was about to start scrolling through her pictures, a ding rang out and a notice appeared on the screen:

**You have 300 new followers**

Beck sighed and went onto his own profile. There were messages from his fans and links to videos of him and Tori kissing outside of The Comedy City building where they had gone to watch Robbie the big comedian.

The fans started a new trend. It was called 'Bori' putting the first letter of Beck's name with the last four letters of Tori's.

The fans were going crazy with this. And he had gotten messages from Cat, Robbie, and Trina.

_Oh my gosh! Your dating Tori?! Andre is going to be so mad :( -Cat_

_Congrats on you and Tori man :) How's Andre taking it? -Robbie_

_I guess I should be happy for my sister. But you should call me if things don't work out Bekky-Boo ;) :) -Trina_

Beck groaned loudly and set his PearPhone down next to him on the couch. He switched on the T.V. and looked for a good movie to watch. After half an hour he got tired and fell asleep.

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys like this story. Keep the reviews coming!**

Robbie Shapiro parked his car into the garage and lean back against the seat. He had a long at the Comedy City building but it was worth it. Robbie loved making people laugh so hard they started to cry.

It's something he's found pleasure in and can do without Rex.

Speaking of Rex, he's lying around somewhere in the storage closet. He actually didn't mind being left alone, as Cat had put in some of her childhood Barbie dolls.

Robbie locked his car door and made his way into the house. As soon as he got in he was greeted with a beautiful aroma and his ears were filled with singing. This was the kind of thing Robbie enjoyed coming home too.

He walked over to the kitchen space and found Cat singing her heart out while also applying sprinkles to the cupcakes fresh out of the oven.

Robbie grinned at the back of his beautiful redheaded girlfriend and wrapped his around her waist, enjoying the sweet smell of her perfume.

"Hey cutie."

Cat giggled and laid her head back against her boyfriend's chest. "Your finally back. I thought I'd have to eat all this myself." she gestured to her cupcakes.

Robbie smiled and kissed her cheek. He was really glad he managed to man up and confess his feelings for Cat. If he hadn't he'd probably be here alone watching T.V.

He remembered the day after the Cow Wow back when they were at Hollywood Arts.

_-Flashback-_

_Chasing Cat was beginning to tire Robbie out. He wasn't much of the athlete which gave Cat an advantage. But he was smart. _

_He knew Cat would always hid some bibble in her locker during lunch. So he hid under the staircase and waited. After a minute, when all the students were out at the Asphalt there was Cat skipping over to her locker. _

_Robbie waited for the right moment when she had her back turned and he picked her up. _

"_Ahh ha!" _

_Cat screamed and struggled but Robbie was a little bit more stronger than the bubbly redhead. _

_Robbie had managed to carry Cat over to the Black Box Theatre and he sat her down on a chair, holding onto her wrist. _

"_You can't run away from me forever Kitty." _

_She huffed. "That was my plan." _

_Robbie sighed and looked into her doe-like brown eyes. "Please Cat. Stop running away from me. Please please talk to me." _

_She whimpered then slowly nodded. _

_Robbie softened his grip on her wrists a little. "Okay. So yesterday you tried to make me jealous by going to the Cow Wow with Sinjin as your date. Then you get kicked in the head and wanted me to stay with you. I realised you might actually have feelings for me so I kissed you-"_

"_Your secret." Cat giggled._

_Robbie smiled. "Yeah. You then ran away. So my question Cat, is why?" _

_Cat immediately avoided further eye contact with the boy. She took a deep breath and squirmed in her seat. _

"_I don't know Robbie...I guess I was just scared." _

"_Of what?" _

_A pink tint spread across Cat's cheeks. "Because in the movies, when a guy kisses a girl that means they're in love and they start going out." _

_Robbie nodded, gesturing for her to continue._

_Cat sighed and shrugged. "You know the way Beck and Jade broke up? I don't want that to happen with you and me if we ever dated? I don't want us always fighting and making the others feel really weird. I don't want us ever missing poker night at Tori's because we hate each other and I don't wan-"_

_She was cut off when Robbie's lips crashed onto hers. Cat froze but then relaxed and smiled into the kiss. Robbie was relieved when Cat started kissing back. He thought she would knee him in the groin and bolt out the door. _

_When they finally leaned back Robbie planted a kiss on Cat's now red cheeks._

"_So Ms. Valentine, will you go out with me?" _

_Cat giggled and poked his chest. " 'Kay 'Kay." _

_They kissed one more time before Cat leaned back and asked. "Since we're going out, do I now have to play pirates with you?" _

_-End Of Flashback-_

"So have you heard from anyone?"

Cat shook her head. "Jade is busy filming, I think so is Beck, Andre must be working on his music and same might go for Tori."

"Oh. So no one's coming over tonight?"

She shook her head again.

Robbie grinned. "Well then my fair maiden what shall we do?" he whispered then kissed her cheek, his lips lingering.

Cat giggled. "Robbie...your making me tingly and giddy."

Robbie chuckled. To him, there was no one in this world who was more beautiful than Cat Valentine. Her red velvet hair always made stand out in the crowd even though she was quite shorter than everyone.

As a women, she has matured but she was still her bubbly self at heart.

Robbie himself hasn't really changed. He still has the same curly short afro and he still wears black thick glasses. He's grown taller and has been hitting the gym with Beck and Andre.

Cat told him she liked the way his body looked now.

And if Cat was happy, then so was he.

He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her sweet soft lips.

"I love you so much."

"Aww I love you too Robbie-Boo."

The couple snuggled on the couch in a comfortable silence.

* * *

She ran down the dark hallway and stopped behind a corner. She put her hand on her chest and breathed unevenly. She slid down the wall and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

She quickly pulled out her phone and typed a few buttons before pressing 'call'.

The phone rang for three seconds before a male's voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mike!" she yells into the phone.

"Liz?! Where the heck are you? We've been searching the damn city!"

The woman, Liz, had a death grip on her phone as her eyes frantically searched around the empty dark hallway.

"I've been stuck in this stupid house Mike! They kidnapped me."

The man on the other end gasped. "What happened? Did you escape?"

"Yeah I did. But I think they know. You've got to help me Mikey. Please!"

Mike sighed. "Alright Liz. You don't worry and stay put. The others and I are on our way. Do you still have the scissors?"

Liz pulled out a pair of silver long blade scissors. "Yes I managed to swipe it from them. But you've got to hurry. "

"We're on our way Liz. We're on our way."

Liz hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She took three deep breaths before standing up. As she rounded the corner, a bloodied hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

Liz let out a petrifying scream.

"Annnnd...CUT!"

Jade West sighed in relief and walked off the set, heading towards the director who had her bottle of water.

"How was it?'"

"Fantastic Jade. Just fantastic. Great job on the tears."

Jade shrugged and took a sip. "Eh, I went to a performing arts highschool duh."

The director grinned and patted her on the back. "Alright everyone! Good job, see you all tomorrow morning."

Jade nodded and made her way to her dressing room. As soon as she got there, she collapsed on her little chair. She had been filming for seven hours and she was completely worn out.

She just needed to get back home and have a nice hot bath. Jade let out her hair fall down then pulled out her PearPhone and sent a text message to Cat.

_Hey I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. Work... Tell the others I said Hi. -Jade_

A minute later, Cat replied. _It's okay I understand :) The others didn't come too. -_ Cat

Jade hadn't replied and instead got her things ready and locked her dressing room door behind her. As she walked down the small hallway she passed by some of her castmates.

"Hey Jade!" one of them called out.

Jade stopped and turned back to look at Richard, the guy who plays Mike, her character's brother.

"What's up Richard?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh listen, this Friday we were going to go hang out. You know, go to the movies, a little bowling, then dinner. We were wondering if you wanna come with us?"

Jade raised a studded eyebrow. He's been acting weird around her lately. Like, ever since the second day they started shooting the movie.

But Jade thought he looked kind of cute. He has green eyes and flat black hair with fringe down. His cheeks also got a little red and he always stuttered whenever he was around Jade.

"Sure. I'd love to." She winked at him.

If it had been Goth girl Jade West she would've turned him down and insulted him on the spot. But she's a grown woman and learned to treat people with respect-Unless they don't deserve it.

Richard grinned. "Alright then! Awesome."

Jade chuckled and ruffled his hair then she walked out of the studio and over to her car. Jade lived alone in a big house her dad had bought for her when she turned twenty two. Cat had insisted that she move in with Jade but she rejected the offer, knowing that the little redhead wanted to live with Robbie.

Beck used to call and check if she was alright. Even though she sometimes wanted him to come over, she refused. After they broke-up things were a little awkward, imagine how much more awkward it'll be if Beck comes over?

They would all meet up at Cat and Robbie's place and hang out. But they haven't done that in two months. The only person Jade saw face to face was Andre last month when they worked on a duet called '_Get To You' _

It instantly became popular and top of the charts.

But the real reason they sang that song was to release their emotions. Jade thinks she might have some feelings for Beck and knew Andre was dying to pour his heart out in a song for Tori.

Her feelings for Beck started to resurface when she and the gang met up at the Awards a few months back. Both Jade and Beck were chosen to be the hosts.

She remembered that night perfectly.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jade?"_

_The woman in question turned around to find Beck Oliver running towards her. _

"_Oh hey Beck. Long time no see!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in the smell of Hugo, still the same perfume Beck wore. _

_He still had the same long lush wavy hair. Jade didn't really like hair like that on men. But it worked well on Beck. He had obviously trimmed his moustache and was still the handsome man he was back at Hollywood Arts. _

"_Yo-you look amazing." He gasped, looking down her knee length black dress. _

"_Aren't you the charmer?" _

_Beck chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can you believe this is our lives now?" _

_Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes Beck. I didn't think we'd become so successful after working so hard in a performing arts highschool." _

"_Oh you know what I mean. I mean when we were teens all we talked about was getting record deals and lead roles in movies. I just sometimes doubted it'd ever happen." _

_Jade shrugged. "I understand I guess." _

"_Same old Jade." _

"_Same old Beck." _

_There was a silence between them. Finally, Beck spoke up. _

"_I've missed you." _

_Jade was slightly taken aback. The world seemed to freeze as she stared into Beck's eyes. None of them realised they were leaning closer and closer. _

_Their lips were so close. _

"_You guys are on in five!" _

_They jumped apart and turned to a woman who was holding a clipboard with two microphones. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she realised she interrupted a kiss. _

"_Um, thank you." Jade muttered. _

_The woman nodded and scurried way. _

_-End Flashback- _

**So what do you think? I feel as I've rushed this. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Andre's eyes flashed open as he stretched in his bed. His hands rested on the guitar next to him and he realised the bed was covered with lots of sheet music.

Outside he could hear Beck walk out of his room, probably on his way to make his morning coffee.

Andre decided to stay in his room for awhile, not wanting to run into his step-brother. He was still mad at Beck for the kissing Tori thing and hasn't spoken to him for weeks now.

He had nothing to do today, which is weird because celebrities always have _something _to do. Since Andre had studio time all week last week and an autograph signing yesterday, there was nothing planned for today.

He stretched one more time and got out of the bed, ignoring the pieces of sheet music falling to the floor.

He walked over to his dresser where a full sized mirror stood next to it.

Andre hadn't changed much. His dreads were still brown but got just a little longer as he grew older. He still worked out a lot and he had a great build. Many girls noticed his huge biceps but Andre only had eyes for a certain Vega.

His trailed over to a picture of him and Tori. It was taken back at Hollywood Arts. Tori and Andre were on the stage out on the Asphalt Cafe. They had finished performing a song, obviously.

In the picture, you'd think they're in love. Tori's got her arms wrapped around his neck, and he's giving her one of his famous smiles.

Andre always got a feeling in his stomach whenever he saw this picture. He loved it so much it became his PearPhone and laptop wallpaper.

Thinking about Tori made Andre want to talk to her right now.

But he can't. She obviously likes Beck. Everyone saw it from her first day at H.A

Of course ever since he was little Beck was more popular and got more girls than Andre.

But even though Andre's always been jealous, he's got to admit, Beck's always been a good brother.

Andre used to get bullied when he was six years old. Had Beck not defended him and got him to start playing sports Andre would've never learned how to care of himself.

In kindergarten, Beck was always asked if it was weird having a brother who had a different skin colour.

Beck smiled and replied. "_'Dre's awesome! I love him." _

And yes, Andre loves Beck too. How could he not? But Beck knew all of Andre's secrets, he knew Andre fell in love with Tori the moment he walked into her house, and he knew what Andre did to the guys who broke Tori's heart.

But why would he go and kiss the one girl who really got Andre going wonky?

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibrate eminating from his PearPhone. He picked it up and found a text from Jade.

_'Yo Harris, you free today?' -Jade_

Andre quickly replied. _'Yeah I'm free. You wanna hang?' _

_'I'm on my way to Schneider's Bakery, meet me there' -Jade _

Andre put his phone down and ran into his shower. After a few minutes he came out wearing a red polo, black jeans, with Air Jordans.

He tied his dreads back into a ponytail and grabbed his car keys.

Beck was lounging on the couch reading his latest script that came through the mail. He turned around when he noticed his brother walk out of the room.

"Hey man, where you going?"

"Schneider's. I'm meeting Jade."

Hearing her name Beck's heart skip a beat. He considered going with Andre, but he had a script to be read and rehearsed. "U-Um, Tell her I said Hi."

Andre nodded and walked out the door. He got into his black Camero and put the key into ignition. As he got onto the highway, a song played on the radio. He realised it was one of Tori's hits. He immediately changed stations.

It just hurt him too much.

Two minutes later Andre arrived at Schneider's Bakery. It was owned by his good friend Dan Schneider, who was once a director of some popular TV shows.

Andre inhaled the smell of fresh pastries and found Jade sitting at a booth near a window. She was busy typing on her PearPhone to notice Andre slide into the seat across from her.

"Hey."

Jade looked up and smiled at him. "Andre. Great to see."

He shrugged. "I'm alright, Beck says hi."

Jade's smile disappeared and she nodded. "Oh. Cool."

Andre noticed the sudden change but decided to ignore it. "So I saw your Slap Update. I think I might actually see this scary movie."

Jade genuinely grinned. "Oh you better! I swear 'Dre this is the best horror slash drama movie you'll ever see. In fact, your coming with me to the premier. No excuses."

He raised his hands. "Alright alright, but if I see some possessed doll jump out of nowhere I'm getting out."

She laughed.

"So how's Cat and Robbie? I haven't heard from them lately."

Jade shrugged. "They're cool. Still madly in love and all that chiz. Cat's working on her new album and Robbie's coming up with some new material."

He nodded, glad to know they were okay. In Hollywood Arts, Cat and Robbie were most likely to start dating. Everybody thought so, just like they thought Beck and Tori would...

"And how are you Mr. Music Man?"

"Just working on new music."

"That's not what I meant 'Dre. I heard about this new 'Bori' trend. Knowing you, it must be killing you."

Andre shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine. My wonk is under control."

Jade rolled her eyes. "No it's not 'Dre. Your wonk is just as wonky as ever!"

Andre decided to focus his eyes on the latte on the table. He looked back up at Jade when her warm soft hand intertwined with his.

"Andre," her eyes were full of concern and worry,"we've been friends ever since we were nine years old. I remember you used to tell me everything. I can now read you like an open book." her voice now turned into a whisper. "Your in love with Tori. You've always been. Don't lie to me and say your okay with all this."

Andre sighed, glad they're weren't any tears forming in his eyes. "Your right Jade. Your abso-chizzin'-loutely right. But Tori's already made her choice. She'd never like me like that. I'm just the guy who believed in her and got her into Hollywood Arts. Just like she said, I'm like a brother to her. And even though I want to be more than that...I'm just tired of it all Jade. I'm tired. I've been trying to show this girl how much I love her but all I got from her are some sweet hugs and kisses on the cheek. There's no point in trying anymore."

"I'm not gonna be one of those best friends from the movies and tell you to keep trying. Look, you can't just love the rest of your life moping about her. Vega is foolish for not seeing what was right in front of her. There are lots of women out there who would kill to be with you. Don't spend the rest of your life thinking about Tori alright?"

Andre looked up at her and smiled. He took Jade's other hand and kissed it. "You were always a great friend Jade West. Even when you were a scary goth chick."

Jade grinned. "Eh, I had my days."

**A little Jandre friendship there ;) Reviews keep me motivated! Sorry it's short**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

Victoria Vega yawned as she scrolled through

There posts beyond posts of pictures of her and Beck. The fans were really hyper about this and Tori's starting to get sick of it all. Some people managed to g.i.f the picture so they could watch the kiss over and over.

She once again yawned and then logged off. She had a lot to do this morning and at around 7pm she had a concert all the way 'till 10pm.

Tori shut down her laptop and got out of her chair. She just stood there, looking around the huge house as if she was lost. Sure it was great moving into a house of her won but it would be nice to have company. She can't really hang out with her friends that much anymore and she's actually considered having Trina move in with her.

Tori had her house redecorated to look like the living room at her old house, to just to have that warm, safe feeling. It was a little hard finding those red couches and the little coffee table as they were out of style but Sinjin knew a guy and hooked her up with everything she needed.

Tori's PearPhone was buzzing with text messages from her manager telling her to get ready for the day. Tori didn't feel the need to reply to _all _the texts and she instead went over to her kitchen and got a can of Wahoo Punch. Over on the fridge door was a picture of her and the gang. It was taken back at Hollywood Arts graduation.

They were all there; Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie and Tori herself. They looked so cool in they're robes and they were standing on the stage in the Black Box.

A single tear rolled down Tori's marvellous cheekbones as she remebered the wonderful, wonky, wild times she had with her friends. Like getting trappen in Wanko's Warehouse, Becoming the Diddly Bops, performing with the iCarly gang...

Those times have been forgotten. They're not teenagers anymore. Now that they're all adults they've got even more responsibilities than before. No time to hang out or even text.

A few months ago Andre, Jade, and Beck had gone over to Cat and Robbie's place. Tori couldn't come because she was in San Francisco that night. To show her all the fun she was missing, Jade posted a video on TheSlap. Tori couldn't help but cry the whole night away in her hotel room.

Her phone buzzed again for the millionth time and she glared at it. Finishing her can of Wahoo, Tori threw into the trash can and went upstairs to get changed.

She has a meeting with her manager and a few other people about a movie Tori gets to star in, then a fitting for the concert, then the actual concert itself. Being a celebrity is great but sometimes Tori wished she didn't have to sit through the long boring meetings.

Tori put on a dark purple knee-high dress on with a black blazer on top with matching high-heeled boots.

Her long straight brown hair flew behind her as she walked out the front door and headed towards her white Jaguar. She put her phone into the little holder-thing and pressed her manager's number on the speed-dial.

A few seconds later, a cheery elder woman's voice rang out on speaker.

"_Hey kid! Where are ya?"_

Tori smiled. "Hey Lola I'm on the road now. I should get there in about fifteen minutes."

"_Great. I've got a good feeling about this new show Tor. The best director in the business is producing this. It's bound to become a hit." _

Tori sighed. "Look Lola, I know your excited about me being in this show but I already told you, I'm more focused on my music than acting."

"_I know hun. But hey, in this role your character gets to sing too!" _

Tori rolled her eyes.

"_I know your in love with your music Tori. But just give this show a chance. You'll be able to still rock it in the recording booth while also filming on set. But we may have a little re-scheduling to do." _

Tori inwardly groaned. Why did she agree to do this? At this point, Tori wonders if she'll ever get to see her bedroom again.

* * *

"Hey Robbie do I my thighs look fat?"

Robbie frowned and looked away from his laptop, and up at Cat who was wearing an old black and blue Hollywood Arts jacket that still fit her, with jean shorts and pink Vans.

Robbie got up from his chair and took Cat's hands in his. "Kitty, this is the twelfth time you've asked me this question. And this is the twelfth time I'm going to say your not fat and still as gorgeous as ever."

Cat blushed and looked down.

"Is something going on? Are you starting to feel insecure about yourself?"

She shyly shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I feel a little...bloated and stuff. Like the time Jade made me eat bush peas for a week. I thought I was going to explode."

Robbie nodded. "Do you feel sick or anything?"

"No baby I'm fine."

Robbie kissed her cheek and looked into her brown doe-like eyes. "You do know you can trust me right Cat? We can tell each other everything."

Cat sighed and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. "I know Robbie, I know. I don't know what's going on with me. I know it's definitely not a craving for bibble."

Robbie ran his hands up and down her back. "Hmm, well how about we go out and greet some fans? That always gets you happy."

He thought he saw a glint in her eyes but her face quickly fell. "No. I don't feel like going out today."

Robbie was now getting worried. "Your sure your not sick Kitty?"

"No Robbie I'm not sick. But I think I'll just go up to bed just in case. Will you please make me some vegetable and chicken soup? With the little croutons in them?"

Robbie smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Before Cat could retreat to the spiral staircase, Robbie cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. When he pulled away Cat let out a weak giggle.

"I love you Robbie."

"And I love you Cat."

* * *

Beck drove around the corner and into the quaint little neighborhood he hasn't seen in a while. He's surprised he remembered the way at all. He pulled into a parking space and got of his car.

Beck looked around the neighborhood and spotted two teenagers of about fifteen or sixteen across the road. Beck smiled and walked towards them.

..

"I don't know about this Rhoda. Dad says we shouldn't be skating around the building." one boy with shaggy brown hair said worryingly.

The blond girl beside him snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of come on Francis. What's the point of being a teenager if you can't break the rules?"

Francis was going to answer when another male voice interrupted.

"Should I be getting your mothers out here?"

Rhoda turned around and grinned at the man with the lush mane of hair. "Beck!" she ran towards him and into his arms.

"Hey Beck." Francis said fist=bumping the older man.

" 'Sup Francis how's your dad?"

"Still running Newtronuim Records." the teen shrugged.

Beck nodded and looked down at Rhoda. "Sikowitz still lives here right?"

She nodded. "Yup. But we hardly ever see him."

"You haven't been beating him with eggs again have you?"

Rhoda giggled. "Nope, I've been busy with this dork of a boyfriend." she pointed towards Francis.

Beck laughed and waved at the two before walking back across the road and up to the front door. He rang the bell three times and waited. The door opened and a man's head popped out from behind.

"Uh, hey Sikowitz." Beck smiled.

The man's eyebrows raised and then his eyes widened. "Oh Elvis it's you!" He jumped, revealing himself in shorts and a cardigan. "I haven't seen you since graduation night."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I've been busy with acting and whatnot."

The older man shrugged and ran his long thin fingers through his wild silver hair. "I understand. It seems I've taught you kids well huh? Your all out there pursuing your dreams like everyone predicted."

Beck smiled at patted his teacher on the back. "I can't stay for long, I've got to get to set in a few. But I came by to offer you this." from his back pocket, Beck pulled out a script.

"What's this?" asked Sikowitz.

"This,"says Beck, "is the script of the show I work on. And after talking with the director, I managed to get you a role."

Sikowitz grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. He took the script from Beck and held it to his chest, as if it were a prized possession. "Thank you so much Beckett. Thank you!"

Beck winked. "I'll text you the details soon."

Sikowitz watched his former student leave, then quickly shut the door and pulled out his phone.

**Erwin Sikowitz: **_Today is a marvellous day! Happy Wednesday to you all!_

**Feeling: **_Excited_

**Don't forget to review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Robbie Shapiro: **_So um, the premiere of Jade's movie is tonight! Anyone else prepare their night-lights?_

**Mood: **_Afraid_

* * *

Jade pulled up in front of Cat and Robbie's house and beeped the horn twice. "Let's go!" she yelled.

A moment later, the window upstairs opened and out popped Cat's head. "Just a sec, Robbie can't find his crown."

Jade groaned. "Ugh! He is NOT wearing that to my premiere!"

Cat shrugged, an innocent look plastered on her face. "He says you can't not make him wear it."

Jade rolled her eyes. Last year, Robbie won the King Of Comedy award. He was given an actual crown! And to every party, awards, ceremonies, Robbie always wore the crown!

It just annoyed Jade. He looked so cocky and goofy.

But she didn't have time to argue. "Fine whatever, but you guys better hurry or I'm going without you."

"Kay-kay!" Yelled Cat, before disappearing back into the room. Jade sighed and relaxed in her seat. She really hopes the people will love this movie. The best of the best horror critics were going to be there.

Suddenly, her phone rang and a face appeared on the screen. She picked up the vibrating PearPhone. It was a face she hasn't seen, -or didn't want to see- since highschool.

Tori Vega.

Jade's thumb hovered over the answer button.

"_Hello? Jade?_"

"Vega?" Jade replied with a bored tone.

"_Wow, I haven't talked to you in ages! How are you?_"

"What do you want?"

"_What?" _

"Look, I've got a premiere to get to. I don't have time for chit-chat."

Tori giggled. _"Same old Jade huh?" _

Even though Tori couldn't see it, Jade was glaring at the phone.

"_Um, I was wondering, if I could come to your movie premiere?" _

"Since when have you been into my movies?"

"_Since forever! They're really good Jade." _

Jade would've thanked Tori for the compliment, but she was a little wazzed off at Tori. "Why are you asking if you can come to the premiere?"

"_Well I-" _

"You can come if you want, I don't care."

"_Sweet! Thank you. Jade?" _

"What?"

"_Will the others be there? You know, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Andre?" _

"Yeah they'll be there." In the corner of her eye, Jade could see Cat and Robbie coming out of the house. Robbie was wearing a white tux with the golden crown on his fuzzy head and Cat was a knee high floral print dress with flats.

"I gotta go Vega."

"_Yeah me too! On the way to your preme-" _

Jade hung up and put her phone back into her leather jacket. She was wearing that over a dark purple sleeveless shirt, with a black skirt with red boots.

"Oo! Were you talking to Tori?" asked Cat.

"Yeah. She's coming to the premiere."

"And your okay with it?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jade shrugged. "I guess. I mean, if I could've just hand oput invitation, of course she wouldn't have gotten one."

"Why are you so mad at Tori?"

Jade didn't reply.

"Is it because she's with Beck now?"

Jade glared at Cat. "No. I don't give a chizz about Beck anymore. He can date as many ganks as he wants."

"Tori's not a gank!" cried Cat.

"Whatever." said Jade, before backing out of the driveway and out onto the road.

* * *

"I can't wait for this movie." says Beck.

Andre nodded and smiled. "Yup, it'll be great. Jade worked real hard on this. Plus, she promised no dolls so,."

Beck laughed. "You believe her?"

Andre let out a deep breath. "Nope. But she made me promise her I watch the whole movie."

Beck grinned. "Typical Jade West."

"Not so typical. The girl's changed, a lot."

Beck sighed, running his fingers through his mane of hair. "I've noticed. I understand why you used to have a crush on her."

Andre gripped the steering wheel, memories of Hollywood Arts started playing in his mind. The night after he performed 365 Days was the day he realised he was in love with-

"Tori?"

His shot to Beck, who was looking at a white Jaguar parked in front of them. There she was, getting her picture taken by paparzzi.

She was wearing a knee high silver dress, her hair cascading down her onto her shoulders.

She's gorgeous.

Beck looked concernedly at his step-brother. "'Dre? You alright?"

Andre sighed. "Yeah I'm cool." He parked the car right next to Tori's car, as it was the only available parking space. Andre slowly unbuckled his seat and got of the car.

He and Beck were immediately swarmed by the paparazzi. Andre was wearing a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat over it with a pair of his favourite jeans and Jordans.

Beck also had on a dress shirt but with a black blazer, ripped jeans and black boots.

Andre looked over the paparazzi's heads to try and see where Tori got off to, he didn't have to look for long because the scent of strawberries filled his nostrils and her arms around his neck.

"Andre!"

Andre didn't hesitate and wrapped his own around Tori. "Hey hey Muchacha."

Tori pulled back and looked into Andre's eyes. Her eyes sparkled and her breath tickled his face when she spoke. "How come I haven't heard from you in years?"

"What?" Andre's eyebrows furrowed, he was still a little dazed from Tori's hug. She just smelt so good and his heart was rapidly beating at having her so close to him. Their faces were just inches apart.

"What do you mean 'what?' Andre!," she whined. "We haven't been in contact for ages! No texts, no video-chats, Slap-Chats, nothing! Why 'Dre? We haven't even released a smash-hit song of the year like we promised we'd do."

Andre rose a hand and the pads of his thumb stroked her cheekbones. "I-I don't know Tor, I guess I've just been busy."

"Even for your best friend?"

Andre shook his head. "I always think about you Tori."

"I do too 'Dre. That's why I'm a little hurt right now."

From behind them, Beck studied his step-brother and Tori very closely. There's obviously some chemistry between them, they just don't know it yet.

His eyes roamed the area, looking for any of his celebrity friends. But he was looking for one person in particular, and he found that person walking with two other people he hasn't seen in awhile. He dug his hands deep inside his pockets and walked towards Cat, Robbie, and Jade.

* * *

"Ohmygosh! Beck!" Cat was the first to see him. She practically sprinted towards him and leaped into his arms.

"Hey Cat, good to see your red head again."

Cat giggled and waved to Robbie and Jade. "Hey! Robbie, Jade! Look!"

"Hey man." Robbie grins, fist bumping his best friend.

"Mr. King of Comedy." Beck smiled at Robbie's crown. "How are ya."

"Great to see you Beck."

"Ooh! They have spaghetti tacos! Let's go get some Robbie." Cat tugged on Robbie's sleeve. Before she went away, Cat looked back at Jade and winked.

Beck smiled at the couple then turned back to face Jade. "Jadelynn West."

She crossed her arms. "'Sup Oliver?"

He shrugged. "I've been good. Surprised to see this many people turned up."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Where's your girlfriend Vega?"

Beck's eyes darkened. "Tori and I aren't dating, Jade."

Jade pulled out her PearPhone and logged onto her Slap page. She gave the phone to Beck. On it, was a picture of him and Tori kissing.

"Sinjin keeps reposting it and tags me, you, and Tori onto it."

"Look Jade, this isn't real. Alright, Tori and I were hanging outside, waiting for Robbie to come on stage and a couple of fans were there and-"

"Yeah yeah they kept yelling at you and Vega to kiss, so you obliged. I know."

"So you know there's nothing going on between me and Tori right?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't care." she made to walk past him, but Beck grabbed her arm.

"Jade."

"What?"

"I-" Beck wanted to tell her he loved her, he missed her, he wants to be with her, but he was at a loss for words when he looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I-I just,-"

"Spit it out." said Jade.

Beck shook his head. "Why are so mad?"

"Who said I was mad?" She yanked her arm out of Beck's hand. She began to walk away.

"I still care about you!"

She stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at Beck. "What?"

"I still care about you Jade. I always think about you. I-I miss you." He tucked a strand of Jade's hair behind her ear.

"Beck?" she whispers, getting closer to him.

His lips crushed onto hers. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed. His eyes were closed, but hers were wide open.

She put her hands onto his shoulders and pulled away from. "No, Beck."

"What?"

"No. W-We can't just get back together."

"Why not? Jade, please. It's been hard for me these past years without you."

She shook her head, crossing her arms. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just...I um, I hope you enjoy the movie." And with that, she left him standing there, alone in the parking lot.

**Sorry for the long update! Hoped you enjoy this chapter. Remember, if you've got any ideas, let me know. Review! :D**


End file.
